


Father's Day

by Haedonrocks



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Father's Day, He also embarrasses him too, Lance gets a gift from Arthur, Lewis and Vivi are mentioned, Mystery annoys Arthur too much, When did Mystery learn to cook?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: If having an uncle and a kitsune as dads weren't weird enough, Father's Day takes things to a weirder level.
Relationships: Arthur & Lance (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur & Mystery (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I didn't put a new chapter to "Blood, Glory, and Revenge" soon, I was busy making this story which took me three days to make. I promise to finish the story and then get to other ideas.

Having a father can mean anything for people. It could mean having someone to talk to, playing with, or being taught about the real world in front of them. Fathers are parents to them, but others think they are more than a parent. They would act like teachers, brothers, a guardian angel, or probably someone very strict about house rules. 

Father’s Day is a time where people would love those who had watched and protected them for their whole lives. It can also be a time where they will thank them for their service by giving them gifts or cards, cooking food for them, or spending time with them. For example, Lewis had spent his day with his day by cooking and making new recipes for their restaurant, Pepper Paradiso. Of course, being a ghost has some troubles with knowing that their only son and first child was dead. But that hasn’t stopped them from getting away from the past and into the future. 

Then there’s Vivi who taught her dad all about the supernatural. How ghosts are invisible to the naked eye, demons can be trapped from the underworld, and how a kitsune can disguise himself as a freakin dog. Sometimes, Vivi would like to tell her father some stories, or maybe become a writer like him someday. But being a writer takes time, and time is very scarce. 

For a good reason, Arthur has issues with Father’s Day. On Mother’s Day, he told the gang about his parent’s death which was a car accident. He had been grieving about it each year on the same days. Other times, Arthur would like to write in a journal of his that had all of his personal thoughts like the time he would say his childhood crushes, his favorite TV shows and movies no one knew he loved, and his own thoughts about his life. He writes how he felt after the whole realization about the cave incident and how much it had affected his life through sadness and depression. 

That changed when he realized that he had his uncle, Uncle Lance. He was like a father to him for many years ever since he was a kid. So today, Arthur wasn’t going to be sad. He wanted to be happy for him. 

He starts the day off at the car mechanic shop, fixing cars and such with Lance. “So, what are your plans?” He asks Lance. 

Lance, who was working on the engine of the car says, “Nothing much, guess working here till night, why?” 

“I thought we could do something fun together since it’s Father’s Day.” Arthur said, suggesting his idea. 

“Oh Arthur.” He says, shamefully. “You know that I don’t celebrate those kinds of things.” 

“Really, why not?” Arthur asks, dismayed. 

“Well, it’s just that I’m not an actual father. I’m your uncle.” Lance explains.   
“But you always took care of me as a kid for years.” Arthur said. 

“Yes, but that doesn’t make me a dad. Plus, you already have that kitsune who takes care of you too.” 

“Who, Mystery?” 

“Well who else is a kitsune that we know?” 

“Good point.” Arthur respects his answer. Mystery was someone who also acts like a dad to him. Ever since he had begun to learn about Arthur’s unhealthy habits of staying up late, he takes desperate measures to make sure that he gets the sleep he needs.

“Anyway, I think he has some plans.” 

“But what about you, can’t we at least enjoy having fun together?” 

“We are.” Lance said as he was finished with the engine.

“But we are just fixing this car.” He argues. 

“Of course!” He said. “If you haven’t learned how to fix a car easily, it would take us a long time to repair them.” 

“That’s true, but-” 

“No buts! This is how we can spend time and I’m glad you are here with me.” 

“Ok, then.” He said before finishing up the car and moving on to the next. 

It was only 6;30 PM, Arthur and Lance had fixed and repaired at least twenty cars. Along with that were checks given by the customers who thanked them for fixing them. “I think you should head home Arthur, I’ll get these checks into the paperwork and I’ll be right behind you.” 

“Are you sure you don’t need any help?” Arthur openly asks. 

“I’m sure.” He said, calmly. 

“Well before I go, I want to give you something.” Arthur says as he reaches in his pocket to pull out a gift box that was the size of his palm. 

“What is it?” Lance said, interested. 

“A gift.” Lance takes the gift from Arthur and opens it. In it, was an expensive silver watch with some gold lining from where the clock was. Behind the watch had the quote ‘Best dad ever’, that was engraved with black. Lance felt very loved and awe by the watch his own nephew gave him . “I used my own money to get that for you.” He says, proudly. 

“Come here.” Lance happily says as he gives him a great bear hug. “Thank you for this gift.” 

“Try it on.” Arthur encourages. That is what Lance did. He wrapped the watch around his right wrist, using his left hand to secure it in place. “Well?” 

“It’s awesome.” He turns the knob on the watch, getting him the right time on the clock that was hanging in the garage. 

“I’m glad you like it. Now I should get home.” He said as he got into the van. 

“Well good luck with Mystery, I’m sure you and him are going to have a great time.” 

“I guess so.” Arthur said, indifferently. And with that, he drove off. 

Back at the house, Arthur put the car keys and sat right on the couch, waiting for the chaos to begin. But there could be a chance that Mystery was with Vivi since she was like a pup to him too. Unfortunately that option disappeared since he heard what sounded like a doggy door he made for Mystery open and close. “Arthur?” Mystery asks as he enters the kitchen. 

“I’m in the living room.” He said with defeat. 

Mystery walks into the living room and hops on the couch where he nuzzled on Arthur’s right arm. “So how did your work go with your uncle?” He asks, inquisitive. 

“It went good. We fixed a couple of cars and I gave him the gift.” He replies. 

“The watch? I knew he would like it ever since you showed it to me.” He hopped onto Arthur’s lap as Arthur stroked his fur. “Now, what’s on your agenda today?” 

“I was going to do my projects in the basement, but since you're here.” 

“We can do your projects.” Mystery agreeably says. 

“Really?” Arthur was astonished when he said that. “I thought you’ll never say yes.”

“Well I wouldn’t when it’s past 12 and you’re still up with cans of those energy drinks.” He hops off of Arthur’s lap and Arthur gets off from the couch, looking down at the canine. 

“That makes sense, so let’s go.” But before he could go, Mystery stopped him.

“Not so fast, did you eat first?” Mystery questions. 

“No.” He said, ashamed. 

“Then off to the kitchen.” He marches Arthur right into the kitchen as he transforms as a kitsune. “You sit while I cook you something.” 

“Whoa! Let’s stop right there!” Arthur worries. “Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around? I cook you something to eat?” 

“Well I would let you, but my appetite is so huge that I might eat everything in the refrigerator.” Mystery demonstrates. “Plus, I can’t trust you to cook if you were planning dinner for only me and not yourself.”

“That’s because I’m not hungry.” 

“Keep saying that, but I’m doing this for you.” Mystery insists. As he stood up on his hind legs, his tails swaying in front of Arthur. The kitchen wasn’t a huge space for Mystery to be in, but he wasn’t going to complain and neither was Arthur. “Now don’t fret, but there could be a chance your food may have fur on it.” He jokingly says. 

“How funny.” He says, sarcastically. Mystery opens the fridge to get out some food for dinner. Unfortunately for Arthur, he couldn’t see what he was getting because of his tails in the way. “What are you making?” He asks.

“Food, I thought you knew about that by now.” Again, he jokes. 

“Mystery!” Arthur was frustrated with his terrible jokes and wanted to know what he was cooking. “I meant what are you cooking?” 

“Come see for yourself.” Mystery says as he gets out a frying pan with a spatula. Arthur gets up and goes to Mystery’s right side, but is blocked by his tails. So he tried the left side and that was also blocked too by Mystery’s tails. 

“Really?” Arthur said, annoyed. From what sounded like something sizzling, he knew that it was fried. Then he smelt cheese and butter. “Can you just move your tails?”

“I would, but I don’t want them to touch the floor. I like to keep them fluffy and clean.” Arthur groans in annoyance. Would he just give up and wait until Mystery was done? Definitely no since he’s a picky eater unlike Mystery and Vivi. There had to be some way around Mystery for him to get around him. For a few seconds, he thought of what was going to be one of the most ridiculous ideas that he had in mind, but it had to be worth it. He goes behind Mystery who starts to whistle as one of his tails was holding something that Arthur couldn’t see. 

“You asked for it.” He warns Mystery. But what he didn't see from the tall kitsune was a smirk on his face, knowing what he was up to. Arthur hops onto Mystery’s back, using his grip to holster himself up right to his neck. Mystery was impressed that Arthur would be able to have the strength to climb on him. Arthur leaned over to find the stove that had the pan with melted butter inside. Sliced cheese and a loaf of bread was next to the stove that was being used. Arthur put the pieces together and realized that he was making a grilled cheese sandwich. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Mystery asked. 

“Yeah, but I can make that myself.” He rebels. 

Mystery laughs. “I know you can. But like I said, I can’t trust you to make only dinner for me.” 

“Fine, but make sure it’s cooked all the way, but not burnt.” Arthur demands as he almost slips down Mystery’s back. 

For a split second, Arthur had no time to panic as Mystery’s tails wrapped around him and Mystery’s chest and stomach, as if he was tied to him with rope. Of course, struggling didn’t help since the tails were more tighter than usual when he picked up Arthur. “Just tell me what you need.” He gladly says. 

Arthur gave up struggling and wrapped his arms lazily around Mystery’s neck. “Can I have some lettuce on my sandwich?” Arthur requests. 

“Sure.” Mystery said as he waddles to the refrigerator to get the lettuce from the vegetable drawer. He uses his paws to pick up the lettuce instead of his tails since it was wrapped around Arthur. “Now I know you might be a little worried about what I’m going to do next.”

“Please tell me you are not going to use a knife.” Arthur says, begging Mystery to not harm himself. 

“What no!” He denies. “I was going to ask if Lance would be home by now in case if he wanted one too.” 

Arthur’s body shot up in fear. He remembered that Lance was going to be right behind him. And as soon he thought about it, he heard the front door open. “Arthur, I’m home!” Lance shouts. 

“Please don’t go into the kitchen!” Arthur says, panicking. He tried to get off of Mystery, but his tails kept him still. “Please, let go of me.” He begs.

“I told you that I like to keep my tails nice and clean.” Mystery reminds him. 

“This was your idea wasn’t it?!” He whispers, angry about it. Only a slight chuckle from the giant fox was the answer Arthur needed to know. 

“Is something wrong-” Lance stopped mid sentence when he walked right into the kitchen to see a kitsune cooking grilled cheese sandwiches with his nephew holding onto his back. “What is all this?” He asked, confused of all of the things he was seeing.

Arthur’s face turns red, embarrassed about him acting like a weirdo right in front of his uncle. “You want a grilled cheese sandwich uncle?” He shyly asks. 

“You know, I want to say no, but now I want to see how Mystery’s cooking goes.” Lance sits down on the chair. 

“Do you want anything in your sandwich Lance?” Mystery questions. 

“Just bacon.” Lance replies. 

“A grilled cheese sandwich with bacon coming right up.” Mystery says like he was a chef at a diner. Mystery waddles back to the kitchen to grab the package of bacon and gives it to Arthur. “Can you open this for me please?” Mystery politely asks. Instead of answering him, he opens the package and gives it back to Mystery. “Thanks.” He puts the bacon on another frying he got out earlier. “This will take some time so how about you two go sit on the couch.” His tails loosen up around Arthur as he slides down Mystery’s back. 

“Finally!” Arthur said, relieved to be on the ground.

“Hey, don’t act like you weren’t enjoying that moment.” Mystery jokes. Which made Arthur just feel ridiculed. “Now after dinner, we are going to work on your projects.” 

“That I can like.” Arthur said before going to the living room with Lance as they both sat on the couch to start a conversation.

After dinner, which was three grilled cheese sandwiches that had one with bacon, one with lettuce, and one with chicken, Mystery and Arthur went downstairs to work on some things. It was difficult with Mystery because he couldn’t understand the measurements and the equations Arthur had written down in his blueprints. But with a bit of knowledge from the mechanic himself, Mystery learned some of the things that he was going to test out in his new inventions which was a new device that could detect ghosts easily. 

Three hours later, Mystery nudges Arthur’s head. “Alright, time for bed.” He said. 

“Can I have five more minutes? Please?” Arthur begs. 

“You know, that reminds me of a time you said that.” He goes closer to Arthur with a smile on his face. “Do you know what happened after that?” Arthur was sweating.

“Umm. I think it is time for bed.” He shakenly agrees with him. 

“Good, now how about this.” He lifts Arthur by his tail and puts him on his back. “I’ll be your bed tonight in the living room.” They make it upstairs into the living room where Mystery coils around Arthur as he snuggles himself on Mystery’s side with his tails covered on top of him. “I have to say, this might be the best Father’s Day gift you can ever give me.” 

“But I never did anything for you.” Arthur said, caring. 

“I know, but the fact that I spent time with you means something to me.” Mystery explains. Lance came out from the kitchen who was doing some paperwork in there. “You want to join us?” Mystery asked. 

“Thank you, but I’ll sleep in my bed.” Lance says, thankful. “Good night boys.” 

“Good night uncle.” Arthur says, getting a little sleepy. 

Before he went to his room, he turned back to Arthur and said, “Thanks again for the watch.” 

“You’re welcome.” He said with a yawn. 

Almost five minutes later, Arthur fell asleep on the kitsune. Mystery felt very grateful that he had this person in his life and he didn’t want to lose him. Even if he wasn’t actually a dad, he wanted to do his best to protect him at all cost and make sure he is taken care of, the same with Vivi and Lewis. He yawns, giving a lap smack a couple of times. “Happy Father’s Day.” He whispers to a sleeping Arthur before resting his eyes on the carpet of the living room.


End file.
